The Set Up
by WhiteTeaDragon
Summary: After a recent break-up, bachelor Scott gets sucked into a favor for his cousin, Dakota. What does he have to do? A simple date with a girl named Dawn. Doesn't sound too bad, but Scott doesn't expect how he feels afterwards. Dawn X Scott


The Set Up

**Hey gang, it's time for that multi-chapter Dawn X Scott fic I promised you ever so long ago. I'm excited to see where this one goes, since I don't have all of it quite as well planned-out as I'd like. So bear with me!**

**~ Yours, Dragon**

"Scott, you know you owe me." The blonde girl muttered as she texted away on her phone, pink nails flying over the keypad with impressive speed.

"I am not getting set-up on a date with some girl, Dakota." The ginger snorted, retrieving a beer from his fridge.

Dakota looked up sharply at her cousin. "Look here, you stubborn ass, I went on a date with your friend Sam-"

"And you had the best time of your life. So really, _you_ owe _me_."

Dakota pointed a sharp warning nail at Scott. "Listen. I did have a great time with Sam. We even have a date tonight. But my friend Dawn needs a date too. She just got out of a really serious relationship with a guy named DJ and she needs to realize that there's a lot of other guys out there. Please? She's very sweet."

"Sweet doesn't interest me. Does she put-out?"

That earned Scott a painful encounter with Dakota's brick-like pink purse. "Good GOD, Scott, I know you and what's-her-face, Anne or Marie or whatever-"

"Anne-Maria."

The blonde shot him a look. "Yes, thank you. I know that you two participated in a lot of, uh... _Activities_, but that doesn't mean that healthy relationships are like that."

Scott snorted. "I'm not going."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Put on some nice clothes, I'll be back to pick you up in two hours."

"What should I wear?" The ginger growled.

"Wear your dark blue plaid shirt, the one made of merrino, and your black jeans. Oh, and your black boots."

The freckled boy sighed with a nasty glance at Dakota. After a few moments, he muttered, "Any specific cologne?"

Dakota grinned widely, realizing he was acutally going to do it, and leapt to squeeze her cousin tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ugh! You're welcome, alright? Get the fuck off me!"

Scott looked at himself in the mirror. Hair combed back, a gentle spritz of a very watered down cologne so as not to be overpowering, nice designer clothes. He rubbed at the freckles on his face, wishing-not for the first time- that he could get rid of them. Scott grunted. It was just a simple one-time-fling with out the fling. So why was he so nervous? For some reason, he felt that something about this night was going to be different.

He heard a car horn outside of his apartment window. Turning to the mirror once more, he grimaced into it. "Maybe tonight won't be so bad- maybe she's hot and and you'll get some." Another honk. "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Jesus!"

Scott grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs, grumbling to himself. "Stupid favors..." Running to the car, he saw only Dakota. "Where are the others?" He asked her as he slid into the white Lincoln's leather interior. Being a top model at a famous fashion industry had it's perks, which Dakota took full advantage of.

"Sam is driving Dawn with him. We're going to meet up at the restaurant."

"Ok. Are we doing anything else after?"

"I don't think so. If not, then I owe you."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of i-owe-u's at the end of the night," The ginger scoffed.

"Love you too, lil' cuz."

Scott scowled. "I'm only 'little cuz' cause you were born a week earlier than you should've been." The bright lights of the Chicago streets were practically blazing in street lamps and the windows of the shops and businesses. Scott let his hand out of the window, feeling the cold air rush between his fingers. "So... What's this girl like?"

"She's very sweet and gently. She's also a big nature-lover, a real flower child."

"Greeeat," The ginger sighed. "If she's so hippie, then shouldn't she believe in good old fashion free love?" He paused. "What's her cup size?"

"Good_ god_, Scott, is that all you ever think about?"

The boy grinned. "Everything else is boring."

**Notes on this first chapter:**

**Dakota's a model and yes, Dawn and DJ were together. I mean think about it; both gentle souls, very kind and they both love animals. They're perfect together (just not in my universe) :P**

**Scott makes his money by being a technician for Dakota's modelling company, so that their shoots go smoothly. **

**Latly, Dakota and Scott are related in this, so that it's more beliveable that they'd be hanging out. **


End file.
